Dillandau's Insanity!
by Phantom Steed
Summary: just something i wrote for school. DIlly-sama burns down his home!! heh heh


Dillandau's Insanity  
  
*~~* Hi! this was originaly suposed to be something for my English class, but i thought it was sooo good, (in my opinion, anyways) so i'm going to share it with the world!! -.- uh.. that whole college thing.. yeah, it really sucks, buut, that was what i HAD to write about.. damn teachers and there dumb ideas... *~~*  
  
Dillandau sat quietly, waiting for his parents to move out of the kitchen. Something was wrong, but he had no clue as to what. Slowly, Dillandau stroked his cheek, tracing his fingers along the length of his scar.  
  
Finely, Dillandau's parents walked slowly out of the kitchen and sat down in front of him. His father flinched at the sight of his son's scared face.  
  
"What is it, mother? Father?" Dillandau asked, leaning forwards on his chair  
  
"Well Dilly-Sama," his mother began, taking a quick look at her husband "We know you've had a tough year, and that college would do you some good."  
  
Dillandau listened intently, wondering where this was leading.  
  
"After a few days of thinking," his father continued "you're mother and I have decided not to fund you."  
  
Dillandau couldn't believe his ears. How could they do this to him? What had he ever done to them? This was completely unfair.  
  
"WHAT?!" demanded the young boy. He stood up quickly and the blood drained from his face.  
  
"Dilly-Sama, its not that bad" his mother said carefully, standing up with her son "think of all the things you could accomplish here, instead of in college. Those young boys you hang around with, they aren't going to college, now are they?"  
  
"Dillandau. We as you parents have made up our minds. You as our son must respect that decision." Dillandau's father stayed seated as he spoke.  
  
"You…" Dillandau stammered a bit, in shock "you would have never stoped Celena from going to College!" he accused finely.  
  
His father seemed to fill with rage at the mention of his daughter.  
  
"You… you'll both pay!" Dillandau stormed out of the living room and out into the yard. His mother yelled at him to come back, but her son did not comply.  
  
Dillandau met up with his group of seven friends. He called them 'Dragonslayers' a small gang that obeyed Dillandau without question.  
  
"Dillandau! What's wrong?" Dallet asked as his 'boss' walked right by him and into their secret 'lair'.  
  
Chesta, another one of Dillandau's 'Dragonslayers' pulled him back by the arm as he stormed by.  
  
"WHAT?!" Dillandau demanded, turning to glare at Chesta, and pulling his arm free.  
  
"What's eating you, Dillandau? The last thing that got you this mad was when Van slashed your face!" Chesta exclaimed.  
  
Dillandau stroked his cheek slowly at the mention of it. A couple more people came out of side rooms of the cave, apparently hearing all the yelling.  
  
"What happened is none of you're business! I want you to get me a box of matches though… and make it snappy Chesta!"  
  
Chesta ran quickly out of the cave, leaving Dillandau to wonder where she was going.  
  
"Where is Chesta going??" He demanded, turning to face Gatti, yet another Dragonslayer.  
  
"Well, uh… we don't have any more matches here" Gatti stumbled, afraid of what might happen if Dillandau didn't like his response.  
  
Dillandau paused before saying anything more to Gatti. "All right." He said finely, then turned towards a chair he'd set up in a corner of the small cave. He sat in it and sighed deeply.  
  
Soon enough, Chesta came back and handed Dillandau the half-empty box of matches she'd borrowed from her parents secretly.  
  
"Would you like anything else, Dillandau?" Chesta asked, then started to notice that all the other Dragonslayers besides Dallet where gone.  
  
"Find me something to burn." Dillandau said simply, and Chesta was gone again.  
  
Later, after a few hours of burning, Dillandau decided he needed to get revenge on his parents.  
  
"Miguel!" He yelled, and the Dragonslayer appeared.  
  
"Yes lord Dillandau?" he asked, taking a quick bow before his 'boss'.  
  
"Uh… find me my can of lighter fluid…"  
  
"Yes, lord Dillandau!" Miguel was gone in an instant. Dillandau silently asked himself where he had gotten suck a strange boy…  
  
  
  
He grabbed the last match from the box and when Miguel returned, he took the can of lighter fluid and started walking back home. Dallet started to follow just out of curiosity.  
  
Dillandau's parent were absent from their house, which made there son's job much easier. He started trekking threw the house, spilling the lighter fluid as he did so. Once outside, Dillandau met up with Dallet.  
  
"Watch!" Dillandau yelled, Dallet could see the madness burning in his 'boss's' eyes.  
  
"What are you going to do, Dillandau?" Dallet asked cautiously, staring down at the empty can of lighter fluid and the solitary match.  
  
"I'm going to watch it buuurn…" Dillandau whispered harshly, exaggerating the length of the word 'burn' as a smirk crossed his face.  
  
Dallet could now see the insanity that Dillandau kept bottled up inside, and his insane obsession with fire.  
  
Dillandau crackled evily as he lit the match. He lowered the flame towards a puddle of lighter fluid, but just as he was about to light the fluid, the wind blew out the already weak flame.  
  
"What?!" Dillandau looked at teh match in dismay "it's not possible! DALLET!"  
  
Dallet didn't want to answer but he had to.  
  
"Yes Dillandau...?"  
  
"Go into my fathers garage and get me his Blowtorch!!"  
  
The poor Dragonslayer dashed into teh garage and retreived the Blowtorch. He returned to Dillandau and gave it to him before taking a few steps back away from the house.  
  
Dillandau looked down in awe at the Blowtorch, then a grin spread across his face quickly and he lit it.  
  
"Now... now we shall watch it buuurn..."  
  
Dillandau laughed as he lit hte fluid at his feet and laughed harder and louder when the fire spread quicker then wildfire towards the house.  
  
"Yes! Yes! BUUURN! Teach them not to reject me!" Crackled Dillandau as the house Bursted into flames. 


End file.
